


Bluecid.

by asdxzeus



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdxzeus/pseuds/asdxzeus
Summary: So, basically, Sevdaliza's song inspired me. It has the same name 😂It's short. Like, really short.I don't know, I'm a bit anxious but I hope y'all enjoy this, even if I just started writing again a month ago or something.Love y'all. ❤
Kudos: 5





	Bluecid.

**_"Man with the cigarette_ **

**_I'd always look around for his fitting brain_ **

**_I'm torn between obsession and hate_ **

**_For the mess that he made me make."_ **

_And I could have you only in my dreams_. Indeed, he was mine only when I was asleep. When I was dreaming. And it hurt. God, it really did. I had feelings for him and he was giving me hope too, only to have fun and leave. I was trying to get rid of those feelings I had for him. But I couldn't. He was using me for his pleasure. And I was a fool in love, letting him do whatever he wanted to.

_**"I'm torn between obsession and hate** _

_**For the mess that he made me make."** _

I was messed up. I tried to make him stop. And I tried.. And I tried.. And I tried. But I couldn't. He was coming to me, taking whatever he wanted to take and then he was leaving. Vanishing. I tried to understand why. I tried so hard and in the end, I had no goddamn explanation. I was hoping that in the end he would realise what he was doing. I was only hoping. He was causing so much damage when he was leaving, oh he had no idea. The only thing that mattered to him was the sex and the fact that he had someone there, in his corner. My brother was right, I shouldn't had trusted him. He wasn't made for me. But I still had the slightest hope that he was. Even if.. Even if every woman that he met, went to his bed. But he was always coming back to me. I tried to tell him that we should stop. "But what we have is so beautiful, dearheart", was his last sentence. And I was falling for that, telling myself that I'm the fool if I'm ending this. I was the fool anyway because he was playing with me. In every way that he pleased. And, God it hurt so bad... I was there for him when he needed me, but when I needed him? I was always being greeted by loneliness. I had to take care of myself, I had to solve my problems on my own. But for him? I would've killed for him. He had me wrapped around his pinky. When he was crashing by my place, I always took care of him and his needs. Because I loved him so much. So, so much. And when the day was over and I was laying my head on the pillow and closing my eyes, all I could think about was him. I was dreaming about him. I was his but he wasn't mine. When I was falling asleep and I was dreaming it was always him. Every time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, I'm glad 🤗  
> If anything is wrong or something, let me know!  
> Hugs and kisses. ❤


End file.
